


[Podfic] coffee's for closers

by AshesandGhost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Toews has been frequenting Kaner's coffee shop for nearly five months now.</p><p>He's been Kaner's...fuck, Kaner doesn't even know, sort-of best buddy that Kaner has a giant glaring crush on, maybe, for about four and a half.</p><p>Or okay, more like four and three quarters. Or the entire time, whatever. The crush part, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] coffee's for closers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeuroticSquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSquirrel/gifts).



Podfic of coffee's for closers, by vlieger. Recorded for NeuroticSquirrel as a gift for ITPE 2014!

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Coffee's%20For%20Closers.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/coffee's%20for%20closers.m4b)


End file.
